The Dive From Reefside Pier
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: Tommy and Kira are engaged when Kira's world is turned upside when Tommy is involved in what could prove to be a fatal diving accident. Will their love stand the ultimate test?
1. The Dive

**"The Dive From Reefside Pier"**

**Disclaimer:**

This is a Kirommy/PRDT take on the novel/movie The Dive From Claussen's Pier. I do not own Tommy, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan, Hayley, Rooster or Jaimie. I do own Dr. Patterson. This fic takes place a few years after DT.

The Dive

Laughter rang through the air as the Dino Thunder crew, no longer tied down by ranger duties, sat around Reefside Pier eating, drinking, and being merry. "I'm goin' in." Tommy Oliver said out of nowhere. In respose to Tommy's statement, Kira added "Tommy, it's freezing..." Looking down at his fiancée, Tommy asked "You comin' with me, K?" Before Kira could answer, Hayley took her hand and spoke up. "_We're _going for a walk." Walking off with Kira and along in the forest, Hayley turned to her and asked "So, what's it like being engaged to the great Tommy Oliver?" Smiling, Kira replied "It's gre-" As her eyes fell upon the marker in the water, Kira noticed the water level was just below the six foot mark. The smile which had just been playing across her face fading, Kira just stared at it for a moment, remembering what Tommy had just said. Waving a hand in front of her face to get her attention, Hayley asked "Kira? What's up? What's wrong?" Quietly and distractedly, Kira answered "The water..." Turning back to the pier, Kira started running back as she began screaming at Tommy. "Tommy!...Tommy!..." Approaching the pier, Kira saw Tommy pulling off his shirt and running toward the edge of the pier that overlooked the lake below. In a last stitch effort to keep him from jumping, Kira yelled "Tommy!...Don't!" With the other guys chanting "Tom-my!...Tom-my!", Tommy hadn't heard Kira yelling at him and ran towards the edge of the pier and dove in. Reaching the edge just after he had, Kira grasped onto Conner's arm that he had stretched out in front of her. After waiting a moment for him to resurface, Kira screamed-louder than ever "TOMMY!" Unconsciously kicking off her shoes, Kira jumped in after him after Trent asked "Where the hell is he?" Pulling him out, the group noticed Tommy was unconscious. The ambulance showed up shortly after Hayley had called 9-1-1. As all the others had followed in their cars, they ran inside the hospital where they had taken Tommy. Running up to the front desk, Kira asked "Tommy Oliver?" Out of breath, Conner added quickly "They just brought him in." Shortly after that, a male doctor approached the group.

"Kira?" he asked. Turning at the sound of her name, Kira saw the doctor as he approached her. "I'm Dr. Patterson. I'm Tommy's surgeon. Can we talk?" Taking her aside, he looked back at the rest of the group she'd arrived with. "They're pretty upset...How're you holding up?" Looking down at the floor then at the doctor, Kira replied after a short pause. "...Tell me about Tommy." Frowning, he sighed as he replied "Tommy broke two bones in his neck. C5 and C6. They're right in here..." Dr. Patterson pointed to the back of his neck, indicating the location of the bones he had been referring to as Kira cut him off. "D-Do you know if H-he-he's gonna-" Knowing what she was asking, Dr. Patterson cut her off. "Will he be paralyzed? Is that what you're asking me?...Probably. But, we won't know to what degree until he wakes up..._if _he does..." The last part hitting her the hardest, Kira asked "What are you saying?" Sighing, Dr. Patterson added "I'm saying...he's in a coma." With a small quiet gasp, Kira thought _Oh, my God! _ Trying to hold back the tears stinging in her eyes, Kira asked "C-Can I see him?" Nodding slightly, Dr. Patterson added "Yes. Right this way." Leading her down the hall, he showed Kira to the room Tommy had been assigned. Seeing his present condition-strapped down into a flat position on angled board rather than a bed-Kira quietly gasped again. Understanding how hard it was for Kira to see Tommy like this, Dr. Patterson added "I'll give you a moment." Ignoring him, Kira slowly made her way over to Tommy's side. Taking in the sight of Tommy's condition-a ventilator protruding from his mouth and his entire body strapped down like he was being held prisoner-Kira could feel tears stinging her eyes as she heard the nurse speak to her.

"You can talk to him if you like." She addressed Kira pleasantly. Turning to the nurse, Kira asked "Ca-Can he hear me?" Half-smiling, the nurse answered "Sometimes...it never hurts." Looking down into Tommy's pale, blank face, Kira mentioned "There's nothing we don't know about each other...I wouldn't know what to say." Smiling at her, the nurse added "Oh...anything to keep his spirits up..." Smirking, she suggested "Why don't you talk about your wedding?" Initially wondering how she knew that she and Tommy were engaged, Kira looked down at the gold diamond ring on her left hand. With that, the nurse then left Kira alone with Tommy. For once in her life, Kira actually didn't know what to say to the man she loved more than life itself. All she could think was _What I wouldn't give to take his place..._ Finally unable to take the sight of Tommy's condtion any longer, Kira gently stroked a lock of his dark hair off his face and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Quietly, she looked down into his eyes as she took his once strong hand in her trembling one, Kira said "I love you." With that, Kira turned and left Tommy's room on the verge of hysterics.

Watching Kira return to the lobby, Conner and Hayley approached her. "Hey, you okay?" Hayley asked gently. Kira just wiped a few silent tears from her eyes as Conner gently rubbed her back soothingly as he added quietly, "Hey...listen, Tommy's a fighter. If anybody can get through this, he can." Knowing in her heart that Conner was right, Kira responded softly "I know." Finding her voice, she added "Listen, guys, I'm gonna head home. I'd just kinda like to be alone right now..." Understanding, Hayley added "Okay, Kira. See ya later." Making her way out of the hospital, Kira said her goodbyes to each of the others as she headed out to her yellow 2005 Chevy Silverado pick up truck and drove back to the house she'd been sharing with Tommy since shortly after their engagment. Walking into the bedroom, Kira looked around at all the pictures of her and Tommy that sat around the room. Sitting down on the bed, Kira picked up her guitar but soon realized she had no desire for music. Instead she just turned on the radio and just lay back on the bed thinking about all that had happened that day. _My God...this is all my fault...if I hadn't left him there, I could have prevented him from diving in and none of this would've happened-he would still be here in my arms...or could I have prevented it?...I mean, if I hadn't left, I would have never seen the water marker...God, Tommy why'd you have to dive in! _Kira thought to herself, now just letting the tears fall free rather than trying to fight them back like she had back at the hospital. After trying to go about the rest of her evening as normal, night had finally fallen and Kira changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. Staring at the empty space beside her which Tommy normally occupied, Kira wound up crying herself to sleep. _God what I wouldn't give for the security of his arms around me...The music of his voice whispering to me that everything's gonna be okay... _After about an hour of crying for Tommy, (even crying out his name) Kira finally cried herself to sleep.

The next morning proved to be just as hard as the last afternoon. After her normal morning routine, Kira heard the phone ring. _God, that better not be Cassidy wanting the story or an interview... _ Kira thought to herself as she picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello?" she greeted. A familiar voice responded. "Hey, Kira, it's Jaimie. What's up?" It was Jaimie Davis, one of Kira's best friends in high school. Voice still kinda shakey, Kira replied "Oh, hey, Jamie!" Sensing something was wrong with her old friend, Jaimie asked concerned "Kira? What's wrong?" Trying to avoid discussing what had happened yesterday, Kira added "Nothing...it's-it's nothing." Knowing that Kira was lying, Jaimie pressed on. "Kira, I've known you long enough to know that it's not 'nothing'." About to breakdown, Kira finally came clean. "It's-It's Tommy..." Not knowing the full severity of the situation, Jaimie asked "What? Did you guys have a fight?" Kira gave a chuckle of disbelief as she added "Ha! I wish to _hell _that's all it was...Jaimie, Tommy's in the hospital...He was in a diving accident...He broke his neck...He's in a coma..." Shocked, Jaimie was speechless for the first time in her life. Noticing the unusual silence, Kira asked "Jaimie? Jaimie, ya there?" Finally finding her voice once again, Jaimie snapped back to reality. "What? Oh! Yeah, yeah I'm here. Listen, Kira, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to pry..." Half-smiling, Kira assured her. "Jaimie, it's okay...it's not your fault. I mean, it's not like you put a gun to his head and forced him to jump...It was just an accident." Smiling, Jaimie added "Yeah...well, listen. Send the gang my regards. And hang in there, Kira. I know everything's gonna turn out okay..." Wanting deserately to believe her, Kira added "Thanks, I will. And I sure hope you're right." Both girls chuckled slightly before Kira added "Well, listen, I better go. I was just on my way to the hospital to see Tommy." The smile on her face half fading, Jaimie added "Okay. I'll talk to ya later, Kira." Half smiling, Kira added "Talk to ya later, Jaimie." With that, both girls hung up the phone as Kira grabbed the keys to her truck. Climbing inside, Kira started the truck and drove off in the direction of the hospital where Tommy was staying.

Upon arriving, Kira was greeted by the same nurse she had spoken to the day before. "He's had a good day today." the nurse mentioned. Confused, Kira asked "How can you tell?" Casually, the nurse explained "Vitals, stats...things like that." Walking into the room this time was just barely easier on Kira today only due to the fact that she'd known what to expect. Still not really sure what to do or say, Kira just took his seemingly lifeless hand in hers as she gently stroked a lock of his hair out of his face and caressed his cold, pale cheek. _He has to be okay...He just has to...I don't know what I'd do without him..._Kira thought as she acknowledged the fact that she could lose Tommy. Shaking the thought from her mind, Kira tried to remain positive. _Come on, Kira...you know Tommy better than that. If anyone could pull through this it's Tommy Oliver..._She mentally scolded herself as she let a few silent tears flow down her cheek. Trying to keep things positive, Kira told him "I got a call from Jaimie this morning...She uh...she seems to be doing pretty good. I didn't ask her about her and Rooster but, I'm sure they're fine. She thinks the same thing as we all do about this whole mess. She thinks everything's gonna be just fine..." Kira's voice trailed off before she let on how much she was hurting from all of this. Composing herself, Kira changed the subject. "Well, anyway...the others are all taking this pretty hard but all things considered, they're holding up pretty well. We're all confident in you, Tommy." _Or atleast they are and I'm trying my damnedest to be..._Kira thought to herself as she said those words. "Anyways, uh...just uh take your time and get well soon..." Chuckling at herself and how much she sounded like a Hallmark card, Kira added "God, look at me...I sound just like a cheesey Hallmark card..." Her voice taking on a more serious tone, Kira added "Listen, Tommy, I just wanted you to know, that I love you and I wish you the best." Leaning forward toward him, Kira placed a light gentle kiss on his cold and seemingly lifeless lips. Unsure of how much more she could stand seeing Tommy like this, she turned to go and left for home.

Soon after she returned home, Kira heard a knock at the door. Opening the door to reveal Cassidy standing there with her camera crew in tow, Kira sighed exasperatedly as Cassidy greeted her. "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside News. Kira, would you mind giving us an interview concerning the recent diving accident involving our very own Dr. Oliver? I'm sure everyone's just dying to hear from the fiancée." Not wanting to discuss her feelings on Tommy's condition-especially not on camera and having it plastered all over the news, Kira just answered "Cassidy, this is hard enough on me already! The last damn thing I really feel like doing is going on the news and telling the world how I feel about what happened to Tommy!" With that, Kira slammed the door in Cassidy's face and went to the one place she could think about Tommy without completely breaking down...their bedroom. A disgruntled Cassidy, meanwhile, just shook off Kira's rejection as she stormed off. Throwing herself on the bed, Kira broke into just what she had been needing for the past two days...a good cry. Now, she held nothing back-just let the tears and the sobs flow. Shortly after she calmed down after crying for a good hour and a half, Kira heard the phone ring again. When she answered, she heard a familiar male voice on the other end of the line. "Kira? It's Rooster..." Relieved, Kira answered "Hey, Rooster. What's up?" Taking on a more serious tone in his voice, Rooster added "Jaimie told me about what happened to Tommy..." Being confronted on the one subject she would do anything to avoid, Kira's breath caught in her throat. Finally finding her voice, she heard Rooster continue "Listen, Kira, you know we're always here for you..." Half smiling, Kira answered "Yeah...I know..." Continuing discussing the same subject, Rooster asked "So, how're you holding up?" Thinking about it for a moment, Kira replied "About as well as anyone could expect to be-given the situation." Understanding how she felt, Rooster added "Yeah...Kira, listen, Tommy's one of the toughest guys I know...He's gonna be okay." Also wanting to believe Rooster, just as she had Jaimie, Kira answered "Yeah...I hope so..." Seeing a customer coming into his office, Rooster added "Well, listen, I gotta go. Time to go make a sale on a Civic..." Chuckling slightly despite having just discussed her touchiest subject, Kira added "All right. Talk to ya later, Rooster." Smiling, Rooster added "Later, Kira." With that, Kira hung up the phone and lay back on the bed, thinking about Tommy and all the things everybody'd told her. _"Tommy's one of the toughest guys I know"..."Everything's gonna be all right"..."Tommy's a fighter, if anybody can pull through this, he can."...God, I hope you guys are right..._ Kira thought to herself as she began reminiscing in all of her memories of her and Tommy.

_Hayley's Cyberspace:_

_"Kira, listen, can I talk to you a moment-in private." The older male had asked her as the other guys had been approaching. "Yeah, sure, Dr. Oliver." They'd walked off to Tommy's jeep and wound up in the forest. Walking with him as an awkward and nervous silence fell over the two, Kira looked up into his soulful brown eyes wondering to herself _"What's he up to?" _Finally, they came to a stop and Tommy turned to Kira as he gazed into her soft doe eyes. "Kira...first of all, I wanted to let you know that it's okay for you to call me Tommy. I mean we're not in class and last time I checked we were friends..." Smiling, Kira added "Yeah, I've always considered you a real friend, Tommy." Chills going through his body at the sound of her finally calling him by his first name, Tommy hesitantly continued. "Listen, Kira...there's something I really need you to know..." Slightly confused Kira asked "What's that, Tommy?" Looking from the ground back into her eyes, Tommy quietly added "I love you..." Somewhat relieved yet taken aback by his words, Kira'd asked "What?" Voice growing stronger as Tommy's self confidence grew, Tommy added "Kira...I've loved you ever since I first laid eyes on you...I tried to deny it at first, but, Kira, I can't..." Looking into his eyes, Kira's face wore an expression that seemed to read "It's okay." Quietly, Kira drew him closer to her, "Tommy, it's okay...I love you, too." As if he hadn't heard her at first, Tommy quickly added "Kira, I know you probably don't feel the same way-and I'm okay with that, now- but I just thought you should-wait. What?" Smiling up at him, Kira added "I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you...I just never told you because I thought you could never feel the same way. I mean you are afterall, my teacher...how could you possibly love an 18-year-old girl..." Without saying a word Tommy pulled Kira into a long, slow, passionate kiss. Initially shocked by the sudden feeling of his lips ensnaring hers, it took mere moments before she began kissing him back..._

After a while, Kira felt herself getting lost in the memories she and Tommy had made together. In her current situation, she found them to be the only escape from her pain. Her mind flashed to two years later...

_Tommy's Bedroom:_

_Tommy and Kira lay side-by-side, panting from the passion they'd just shared. Shortly after they'd gotten dressed again, Kira noticed Tommy pull something out of the pocket of his shirt, though she hadn't gotten a very good look at it. As she stood up, Tommy took her hand as he knelt down on one knee. Kira couldn't believe it. He couldn't possibly be doing what she thought he was doing. Tears of shock and joy began to fall as she clasped her free hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it when she heard him ask "Kira Ford, will you marry me?" Shocked, Kira didn't know what to say. Finally she found her voice again and answered "Yes...Yes, I will." Hand trembling slightly from disbelief, Tommy slid the ring gracefully onto her finger as he stood back up. After taking in the sight of the engagement ring now resting on her finger, Kira pulled Tommy closer to her and ensnared his lips with hers in a passionate kiss..._

That had been the happiest day of her life. Now, she couldn't believe that all of that could be ripped out from underneath her at any moment. Tommy meant everything to her. Thinking about their current situation, Kira didn't know what she would do if everybody was wrong and Tommy didn't pull through this. She'd be lost if she ever lost him. Tommy was her world-her life. He was the very essence of her being. Ever she'd first met him, she'd lived for him and to make him happy. Tears began to sting her eyes and fall silently down her face.

As the rest of the day passed by-a day Kira'd spent losing herself in the memories she'd made with Tommy-darkness had replaced the bright sunshine as night fell. Going through her usual nightly routine, Kira got ready for bed and yet again found herself crying. Crying herself to sleep, just as she'd done the night before. Staring at the empty space next to her, Kira reached out for him and cried out Tommy's name. Finally about an hour later, Kira finally managed to fall asleep.


	2. Awakening

**"The Dive From Reefside Pier"**

**Disclaimer:**

Same as always. See chapter 1.

Awakening

The next morning, Kira awoke to the bright sunlight streaming in through the blinds hanging on the window and the shrill ringing of the telephone. Groggily picking it up, Kira answered it on the third ring. "Hello?" She asked not knowing that the person on the other end of the line was bearing news she'd been dying to hear for the past couple of days. "Kira? It's Dr. Patterson. I'm calling about Tommy." Sitting bolt upright on the bed, Kira felt her heart begin to race with anticipation. Nervously, she asked "Is he okay?" Smiling, Dr. Patterson added "Yes, he's fine. I just called to tell you he just woke up." Stunned, Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tommy was finally awake. Pinching herself just in case, she soon found that she wasn't dreaming. Finally she answered "That's fantastic!" Smiling even wider now, Dr. Patterson added "Yeah. And he's asking to see you." Still amazed to find out that Tommy was awake, Kira replied "Thank you for calling me, I really appreciate it." Understanding, Dr. Patterson added "No problem, Kira." Hanging up the phone, Kira hurriedly got dressed and left for the hospital.

Five minutes later, Kira hurried into the waiting room and hurried down to Tommy's room. Walking in, the sight hadn't changed aside from the fact that they now had Tommy lying in a level position as opposed to the angled position she'd seen him the day before. As she approached him, Kira looked into his eyes and took his hand. Then, she heard him speak around the ventilator tube which was still protruding from his mouth as he said "I'm sorry." Feeling her heart begin to break at the thought of Tommy feeling guilty for what had happened, Kira just fought back the tears as she gently stroked some loose hair off his face as she replied "Don't worry...I love you." She knew she had to stay strong for Tommy. If she let on how much she was hurting from all of this, Tommy would feel even worse and she didn't want that. Plus, in this condition, he needed someone to give him strength. Kira stayed a while with Tommy until the others arrived. When the others arrived, Kira added "I'll let the others come see you, too. I'll be back later. I promise." Smiling, Tommy looked up into her soft doe eyes and added "Okay...I love you." Smiling, Kira just gently stroked his cheek and replied just as gently "I love you, too." With that, Kira turned and left the room. Watching her re-enter the waiting room, Hayley approached her. "How is he?" She asked concerned. Sighing, Kira answered "Well, pretty good all things considered. I mean, I think he thinks that somehow this is his fault but aside from that, he's doing pretty well given the circumstances." Half-smiling, Hayley replied "Well, that's natural for him to blame himself. How're you holding up?" Sighing and frowning some, Kira replied "About as well as anbody could expect to be under the circumstances. Looking up and trying to sound more confident, Kira added "Well, listen, I'll let you guys go see him. I'm just gonna head home for a while." Nodding his understanding, Trent spoke up. "Okay, Kira..." Placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, he added "Hang in there, Kira. He really needs you right now. More than ever." Looking up into his caring eyes, Kira added "Yeah...I know." With that, Kira said her goodbyes to the rest of the gang and left the hospital.

Arriving home, Kira went inside and just thought about Tommy and what Trent had said. _..."He really needs you right now..."...He's right...If I'm not there for Tommy, who will be...I mean, yeah the others try but they just can't be there for him like I can...and he needs that now more than ever...But who's gonna be there for me?...Kira just relax...You know you'll both feel a lot better once Tommy's back home..._ Trying not to think about it too much and psych herself out, Kira rolled over on the bed and found a picture of her and Tommy and lost herself in another happy memory of her and Tommy.

_Reefside Christian Church:_

_Conner had just married Krista and Tommy had actually been the best man while Krista had asked Kira to be the maid of honor. The picture had been take while Tommy and Kira were slow dancing at the reception. Conner and Krista were so happy...so were she and Tommy. She'd spent the entire night in Tommy's arms. The one place she knew she belonged. It had been a night she'd never forget. The whole night she kept thinking about how much she couldn't wait until her and Tommy's wedding..._

As the rest of the day passed her by, Kira decided to go see Tommy again. She was trying to put her mind at ease and show herself that he was okay. Upon arriving, she immediately had to fight the tears back once more. _Stay strong, Kira. Tommy needs you. If he knows you're hurting, it'll only make him hurt, too. _Feigning a smile, Kira took his hand and said "Hey, how ya feelin'?" Smiling as best he could with the ventilator tube, he replied "Better, now that you're here." Smiling slightly more convincingly, she gently stroked his cheek as she added "I'm glad I make you feel better." Still smiling, he looked up into her eyes as Tommy replied "You always have..." Kira stayed with Tommy for a couple of hours...talking about nothing specifically, yet talking about everything. Somehow, Kira had managed to stay strong the entire visit and didn't let on how much she hated seeing him like this. Finally, when visiting hours had come to an end, she left the hospital and headed home. Getting ready for bed, Kira found sleep somewhat easier knowing Tommy was awake and was going to be all right...Though, being without him lying next to her, she was still hurting and would continue to be hurting until he was back home with her.


	3. Obstacles

**"The Dive From Reefside Pier"**

**Disclaimer:**

Hasn't changed...Chapter 1.

Obstacles

That morning, Kira awoke to the bright sunshine shining through her window. Getting dressed and going about her morning routine, Kira got ready to go see Tommy in the hospital again. Now that he was awake, Kira looked forward to it more as opposed to before when she dreaded the sight of Tommy's condition. Walking in, she noticed she didn't have to fight the tears back as much now that he was awake. As she approached him, Kira took his hand in hers as she greeted him.

"Hey...How are you?" She asked, looking into his soft brown eyes which still hadn't regained all of their usual liveliness yet, though she figured they would in time. Smiling at the sight of Kira by his side, Tommy replied "Same as always...Glad to see you." Smiling, she gently caressed his cheek. As they got to talking, Kira noticed the smile which had been playing across his face fade slowly as he sighed and said "Listen, Kira...I know this has been hard for you and I just wanted to tell you that...it really means a lot to me that you're standing by me through it all..." Smiling, she just stroked some loose hair off his face as she replied "Tommy, I love you. Where else would I be other than right here by your side?" Smiling once again, Tommy replied "Kira, you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that..." Kira just smiled at him as they continued to chat. Eventually, Kira let the others see Tommy as well while she went home and continued losing herself in memories.

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the doctors had taken Tommy into surgery to stabalize his neck. Kira and the others just waited anxiously. After what seemed like an eternity, the doctor came back out as Kira approached him eagerly when he reached the group. "The surgery went smoothly. We succeeded in stabalizing his neck which is allowing him to breathe again on his own, so he's off the ventilator. With an injury at the C5 and C6 level, he's technically a quadrapleigic, but he does have some sensation in his shoulders and upper arms which is a good thing." Knowing it was on all their minds, Hayley asked "Can we see him?" Nodding, Dr. Patterson answered "Yes...but, uh, one at a time. He asked if he could see Kira first..." He faced Kira as he said the last part. With that, Kira silently headed into Tommy's room. Upon entering the room, she'd stopped dead in her tracks just as she had the first time she'd walked in. Now there was a black metal contraption surrounding Tommy's head. "It's called a Halo. It keeps his neck from moving." Dr. Patterson mentioned when he saw Kira's reaction as she entered the room. Trying to stay strong for Tommy's sake, Kira approached him as Dr. Patterson left to give them some privacy.

"Hey." She greeted him, trying to sound as though nothing was wrong. Weakly, he replied "Hey." Trying to keep things positive, Kira mentioned "Hey, you're talking-you're off the ventilator." Wanting to get what was weighing on his mind over and done with, Tommy changed the subject. "Look, Kira. I know a quadrapleigic isn't exactly what you had in mind for a fiancée and I know it sure as hell wasn't what you had in mind for a husband." Confused, Kira asked "Tommy, what are you saying?" Though, she had a sick feeling she already knew the answer. Sighing, Tommy reluctantly explained. "Kira...I'm saying that if you wanna break up with me, I'll understand and I won't blame you or be angry with you..." _There, I said it...Now, I just wish she'd get it overwith since I already know it's comin'..._Tommy thought to himself as he finished what he'd wanted to get out of the way. Shocked, Kira couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Tommy, are you crazy! I love you! And I'm not going anywhere..." Listening to her response, Tommy could see tears beginning to form in her eyes as he, too, fought back tears of his own. Smiling slightly, he asked "You really mean that?" Smirking, she added "Of course I do. Tommy, I love you. And it's gonna take a hell of a lot more than this to drive me away...In other words...You're stuck with me..." Chuckling, Tommy added "Well, I guess there's worse people to be stuck with." Smiling back down at him, Kira added "You got that right." Taking on a more serious tone, Tommy mentioned "Ya know all things considered...I am actually pretty lucky..." Curious, Kira asked "How do ya figure?" Smiling up at her as he gazed into her soft doe eyes and took refuge in them, Tommy explained. "I've still got you, don't I?" Smiling, Kira stroked his cheek as she added "Yeah...you do..." The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon talking. When visiting hours finally came to an end, Kira left for home.

As she got ready for bed, Kira lay awake thinking about all that happened that day. _I still can't believe he actually thought I'd leave him over this...Well, atleast now he knows I'm a lot stronger than that..._She thought to herself remembering how he'd questioned her love for him. _Now, he's learning just how tough I can be..._ Finally after about an hour of thinking about Tommy and her eagerness to have him back home with her, Kira finally managed to get to sleep. She was beginning to find that sleep was coming easier and easier knowing that Tommy was going to be all right and would soon be back home with her. She knew that it would be just a matter of time before he was back in her arms to stay and they could be together once again. Smiling at the thought of Tommy returning home, Kira found a more restful sleep than what she had the night before and all the recent ones that had come before it.

Kira had spent a good portion of the next morning and afternoon with Tommy. The doctors were allowing him to have more visitors now that things were beginning to calm down. Occasionally, Kira would let the others have some one-on-one time with Tommy as she had done while she went home or to the park to think or lose herself in the memories she'd made with Tommy over the three years they'd been together. Especially all the memories they had shared as rangers. Mostly she thought about how glad she would be when Tommy was back home with her and they could finally start planning their wedding. Smiling, Kira looked down at her engagement ring and began to imagine different scenarios for their wedding. Some were big ones with all their friends and family while others were smaller ones with just their closest friends and family. Whatever the case, Kira was just looking forward to it actually being able to happen.

Finally, just as they had done before, visitng hours at the hospital had come to an end and Tommy and Kira said their goodbyes. Kira had promised to return the next day just as she had with all the visits that had come before. Resting easier with thoughts of her and Tommy's future together being just a matter of time, Kira managed to get the best night's sleep she'd had since the accident. She found herself no longer crying herself to sleep. But, rather, she found herself dreaming of what lay ahead for her and Tommy. Though, she knew things would never be quite the same, she didn't care. As long as she was with Tommy, that was all she would ever need.


	4. Change of Scenery

**"The Dive From Reefside Pier"**

**Disclaimer:**

You know the drill...Chapter 1. Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer.

Change of Scenery

While visiting Tommy with the others that afternoon, Kira watched as the doctors helped Tommy into his wheelchair. After they finished setting him up, Kira approached him while clearing her throat. "My name's Kira and I'll be your driver for today...What's your pleasure, Mr. Oliver?" Smiling back up at her, Tommy chuckled at her joke as he replied "Anywhere...Just as long as I'm with you." Listening to his response, Kira blushed slightly while the rest of the group smiled and quietly chuckled to themselves. Realizing that Tommy and Kira probably wanted some privacy, the others left while Kira stayed behind and visited with Tommy. After a while of getting Tommy accustomed to his wheelchair, the doctors returned him back to his bed where Kira spent the rest of the day by his side. Mostly chatting about small things...What Tommy was missing out on with the others and things like that.

At the end of the day, the doctor entered the room with a smile on his face. "Well, it seems I've got some great news for you guys..." Dr. Patterson started. Turning in curiosity, Kira asked "What's that?" Smiling even wider now, Dr. Patterson added "It looks like Tommy can be expecting a change of scenery in the very near future...I've been looking over Tommy's progress over the past couple of days and if things keep up the rate they're going...We should be able to release him fairly soon..." Looking from Dr. Patterson back to Tommy after hearing the news, Kira smiled in excitement as Tommy returned the smile. Turning back to Dr. Patterson, Kira replied "That's fantastic!" Nodding understandingly, Dr. Patterson remarked "I thought you'd like that..." Smiling, Tommy added "You have no idea..." With that, Dr. Patterson left while Kira stayed and visited with Tommy a while longer. As yet another day came to an end, Tommy and Kira said their goodbyes as Kira went home to spend yet another night all alone. Though, she didn't mind now that she knew it was just a matter of time before Tommy would be back right back in her arms where they both knew he belonged.

As the next few days passed by, things had remained positive for Tommy and Kira. Tommy's progress kept getting better and better as each day went by. They both knew it was just a matter of time before Tommy would be back home with Kira. He was even out of the neck brace now. Then, finally, the day they'd both been waiting eagerly for had arrived. Tommy and Kira had been talking when Dr. Patterson entered the room. "Well, I've got some great news for you two..." He began. Hoping it was what she thought it was, Kira asked "What is it?" Smiling, Dr. Patterson looked from Kira back to Tommy and smirked as he added "Tommy...You're free to go..." Tommy looked from Dr. Patterson back to Kira. He couldn't believe it. He was finally going home. By the look on Kira's face, everyone could tell she was just as happy about it as Tommy himself was. As she helped him make the preparations to go home, Kira couldn't believe the big day was finally here. That evening, darkness began to fall as they pulled up in the driveway. After Kira had helped Tommy inside, they'd sat in the living room as they watched the rest of the sunset before heading off to bed.

It had finally happened. Kira had Tommy back home with her and was able to hold him in her arms once again. Turning to face her, Tommy spoke up. "Kira..." Looking up into his gentle brown eyes, Kira asked "Yeah, Tommy?" Smiling at the sight of her soft doe eyes and at the thought of finally being back home and in her arms, Tommy replied "I just...I just wanted to tell you how much it means to me that you're standing by me through all of this...A lotta girls would have ran a long time ago, but you stood right there by my side the entire time...That means more to me than you'll ever know..." Smiling, Kira just gently caressed his cheek as she told him "Tommy, I love you...More than anything...It's gonna take a lot more than a diving accident to drive me away...I'll always stand by your side...No matter what." Taking comfort in her words and in her arms, Tommy just smiled as they both drifted off to sleep.

Everything had finally fallen into its place. Tommy and Kira could finally begin their future together. Although they both knew that things would never be the same, they didn't care. They had each other and that was all either of them would ever need. Nothing else mattered as long as they had each other to depend on. Whatever other challenges that lay ahead, they knew they wouldn't be a problem. They knew they would just get through them together just as they had done with this challenge.


End file.
